The grips of the present invention are of a type similar in some respects to the grips shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,237 issued Jul. 27, 1993 to Carl J. Cupp on "Gun Grip Assembly". The grips disclosed in that patent include two body panels which are received at opposite sides of the handle of a gun, and two grip panels received and retained at outer sides of the body panels. The grip panels are preferably formed at least in part of elastomeric material to cushion the contact of a user's hand with the grip assembly, while the body panels may be made of a more rigid material. The grip panels may be portions of a grip unit having a connecting portion extending between and interconnecting the grip panels, desirably in front of the gun handle, with screws extending through openings in the grip panels and connected threadedly to the more rigid body panels to retain the grip unit in place.